"The Power of Love!"
Due finalisti sono rimasti dopo aver combattuto per ben 13 puntate. Fra tutti gli eliminati vedremo contenti e scontenti, ma alla fine la forza dell'amore fra due concorrenti vincerà. -Episodio 13,Stagione 1: "The Power of Love!" A tutto reality: Il ritorno! Episodio 13: 'The power of Love!' *Riepilogo stagione* Chris: In questa edizione di A tutto reality: Il Ritorno! Quattordici concorrenti provenienti dal fandoom dei GDR ci hanno fatto gustare un'edizione piena di colpi di scena, di liti, di baci, alleanze e vittorie! Beh un "Ritorno" coi fiocchi! E se devo dirla tutta, ogni concorrente del cast ha cobtribuito a rendere memorabile questa edizione! Ricordiamo: Francesco che ha ricevuto il ben servito dalla sua squadra con la sua personalità malvagia "Ace" , Nicholas che ha sicuramente imparato che le parole non valgono quanto i fatti, Matteo che è stato ingiustamente tradito e buttato fuori dalla sua ragazza Martina, dopo aver provato ad uccidere Camilla! La povera Kaori ha provato in tutti i modi a farsi perdonare ma invano. Ahahahahahah povera babbea! Lindsay... È da sorvolare... Poi c'è Gaia eliminata dal maniaco di perfezione Stefano che è stato eliminato dalla favorita per la vittoria Bianca che è a sua volta stata eliminata da... Un computer?!.Angelo invece ha dimostrato il suo coraggio provando a smascherare Martina, ma lei lo ha fatto scaricare! Camilla ha fatto sempre scintille, ma Moby Dick l'ha spedita a casa per la felicità di qualcuno *chof* Mal *chof* ! Davide ha troppo amoreggiato e per questo ha perso e Marina, dopo aver sbaragliato via tutti gli altri concorrenti, ha capito che c'è una bella cosa nella vita che si chiama: Karma! Rimangono solamente Mal! Il ragazzo bullo e violento,che voleva solo eliminare Camilla ma che con la sua personalità e in qualche modo la sua astuzia si è prolungato fino alla finale! E poi Robina quella che non ci saremmo mai aspettati di vedere in una finale, colei che zitta zitta è riuscita anche a vincere più sfide di tutti! Comunque oggi consegneremo l'agoniato premio di un milione di dollari al vincitore! Chi se lo aggiudicherà?! Sarà la dolce Robina o il rude Mal?! Scopritelo seguendo con noi la finale di.... A tutto... Reality..... IL RITORNO! *Sigla* *Casetta di Robina* Robina: "Prova a dormire ma non riesce* Uff... Dai Robina dormi, dormi! Aaargg... No, inutile non riesco... (Confessionale) Robina: Allora... La finale mi interessa... Ma sn nervosa perché domani incontrerò Davide... Il mio amore <3 ... Spero che la sua presenza non mi distragga troppo... Comunque essere arrivata fin qui è un bel traguardo... Soprattutto perché non sono in finale perché la gente non mi ha votato, ma ho vinto ben 2 gare ad imunità di seguito :D *-* dovevo arrivarci io per forza e.e ... Comunque.... Prevedo che sarà una lunga finale .-. :\ (Fine) *Casetta di Mal* Mal: Bah! Perché?! Perché non riesco a dormire! Non può essere per la gara! Dai Mal...! (Confessionale) Mal: Eh già... Sono arrivato in finale... Chi se lo aspettava? Io no di certo.. Sarà una bella finale contro Robina.. Sono un po emozionato... Lo ammetto... Ma l'emozione non dovrà essere un ostacolo! Ormai sono qui, e non posso proprio perdere contro Robina! Quella lì è una pappamolle! Anche se devo stare almeno un po attento... Dopotutto ha già vinto 2 sfide ad immunità.. Ma... Le farò vedere io ;) ! (Fine) *Mattino dopo* Chris: Buon giorno finalisti... TUTTI E 2 IN SPIAGGIA! INIZIA LA FINALE! *Spiaggia* Mal: Ehy Chris... Robina: Ciao Chris... Chris: Complimenti per essere arrivati nella finale ;) . Siete i primi a riuscirci ;) Mal: Giusto :) . Dopotutto questa serie è un qualcosa a parte :D . Quindi sarò il primo a vincere in questa serie U.U XD Robina: Beh, scordatelo ;) . Entrambi ci siamo meritati il posto in finale, quindi non ti lascerò vincere ;) Mal: Vedremo ;) Chris: Beh, vi vedo già scintillanti! Ed è bello sapere che con questa edizione... Pahkitew non è stata del tutto dimenticata ;) Robina: E gli eliminati? Mal: Che te ne frega? Ah si.. Tu devi sbaciucchiarti tutta la giornata cono il tuo maritino Davide, mentre io vinco un milione di dollari! ;) Robina: >.> ... Solamente un saluto U.U *Arrivano gli eliminati* Chris: Date il benvenuto ai perdenti di questa edizione! Dovranno sedersi nella tribuna del concorrente che vogliono tifare ;) *Robina e Davide si abbracciano e baciano* Davide: Mi sei mancata come non mai :D <3 Robina: Anche tu amore :D <3 <3 <3 Mal: Che bella scenetta ;) XDDD Camilla: Ma stai zitto Mal! U.U . Sei geloso perché nessuno ti prenderebbe mai ;) Martina: Buona questa :D Camilla: Ehm... Grazie... ma se cerchi qualcuno che ti parli dopo tutto quello che hai fatto.. Ti sbagli ! -.- Martina: :'( Mal: e.e Camilla: E comunque Mal, sappi che non vincerai questa finale!! Mal: U.U Angelo: Dai Camilla, lascia stare i finalisti! Bianca: Infatti, godiamoci questa finale :D Francesco\Ace: Io sono il... Tutti: Zitto Francesco! Francesco: Ehm.. Va bene.. Ma la forza del pannolino malefico verrà a me! *Gli viene tirato addosso un pannolino sporco* Stefano: Finalmente ci siamo liberati di quel coso imperfetto ahahaha! Gaia: Errato... Finché non te ne vai tu, non ci siamo liberati di nulla.. Sappilo ;) Stefano: Grrr! Kaori: Uff.. Almeno non mi devo sorbire Camilla... Lindsay: Si, ma io mi devo sorbire le doppie punte! :O Matteo: Ed io mi devo sorbire Martina che di sicuro mi richiederà di mettermi con lei in ginocchio U.U Martina: Ma vai a ca*are! Matteo: U.U Chris: Stop bambini! Adesso sedevi nella tribuna del concorrente che tifate! *Francesco,Lindsay,Gaia,Bianca,Angelo,Camilla,Davide e Martina vanno nella tribuna di Robina. Nicholas,Matteo,Kaori e Stefano vanno in quella di Mal* Robina: Grazie ragazzi :D Martina: Io lo faccio solo perché detesto a morte Mal! U.U Robina: U.U Mal: Ringrazio i soli 4 sani di mente che tifano per me... Kaori: Prego eh XD ;) Mal: ;) (Confessionali) Kaori: Non ho completamente bisogno di Camilla a questo punto ;) Martina: Io detesto tutti questi tizi! Appena torno a casa cancello anche il numero di Matteo U.U -Da fuori Matteo- Tanto non lo farai ahahahahahah! Martina: Grrrr! Camilla: Beh.. Spero solo non vinca Mal... Robina è più adatta :) (Fine) Chris: Allora finalisti... La sfida di oggi sarà un remake della seconda sfida di questa edizione ;) . Quindi... Una gara sulle piattaforme! Mal: Facile! ;) Robina: Oh mamma... (Confessionali) Robina: In quella sfida ho dato la mia performance peggiore di questa edizione... mentre Mal la vinse! Cavolo! La vita è ingiusta... :( Martina: Spero cadano entrambi contemporaneamente ;) Mal: Pff... la batterò come niente ;) (Fine) Martina: Robina... Ti vedo spaventata eh? Eheheheheheheheh 3:) Matteo: Ma stai zitta strega! Martina: Senti scimmia che si fa le lampade! Non mi rompere le scatole! Ti ho scaricato in tutti i sensi già una volta, posso rifarlo U.U . E poi tu tifi per Mal no? Matteo: Senti tettona rifatta e rincitrullita: Io tifo per tutti, meno che te! Anche Camilla! Camilla: Non mi chiamare in quel.. Ehy... Mi ha chiamato con il mio nome :D . Grazie Matt ;) Matteo: Prego :) Martina: :O . Ti metterai con una nerd? Bianca: Non toccarmi Camilla che ti rompo il... Chris: BASTAAA!! Avevo promesso che in questa finale non avrei utilizzato gli anestetizzanti... ma dato che date fastidio mi costringete a... Martina: E va bene! La smetto :( Matteo: Finalmente ;) (Confessionali) Matteo: Finalmente chiude il becco Martina: Grrrr! Camilla: Non mi fraintendete... non ho detto che sono amica di quel fantoccio! Ma c'è una vaga possibilità ;) (Fine) Chris: Bene ragazzi... Salite sulla piattaforma singola ;) *I ragazzi salgono altissimo* Robina: OMG!! Mal: ..... Davide: Robina, tieni duro! Kaori: ma non ti sente :\ Lindsay: "Tieni duro" ? Ma mica è Rocco Siffredi XD ? Tutti: ... :O Lindsay: Ehm.. Ops... Chris: Sorvolando le gaffe televisive di Lindsay, dobbiamo concentrarci sulla gara... Finalisti... Sta per cominciare tutta la finale vera e propria ;) Robina: Guardate che sentiamo tutto ;) . Hanno inventato gli auricolari ;) Lindsay: *Alza le spalle e si fa le unghie* (Confessionali) Robina: Devo farcela... E' la mia unica chance! Non devo deludere ne me stessa...E ne Davide!! Mal: Sono pronto a tutto! Sono entrato come quello che voleva fuori Camilla... Ed uscirò come vincitore! Lo assicuro! (Fine) Chris: Come sapete il primo che cade giù dalla piattaforma perde! Dovrete combattervi con 2 mazze da combattimento, e per rendere il tutto interessante... Voleranno lì su con voi dei "mini razzi" eheheheheh... Robina: COSA?! Mal: Ehm... Robina... Penso che questa gara sarà più difficile del previsto... Robina: Wow! Ma non mi dire -ironico- Nicholas: Ma è facilissimo! *Tutti lo guardano male* Chris: Beeeeene... Allora Chef... Più in alto! *Vanno altissimi* Robina: Nicholas appena vengo lì giù ti distruggo brutto ********** ****************** ****************** ***** ***************** Mal: Ehm.. Robina.. Contieniti XD . Robina: Uff... Ok ;) Stefano: Si, ma vogliamo incominciare, o rimaniamo bloccati qui?! Chris: La gara inizia ora! Così Stefano non rompe più! Stefano: U.U Gaia: Chris... Ti capisco U.U Mal: Forza! *Colpisce Robina* Robina: Brutto... *Lo colpisce* Mal: Niente male... Ma per superarmi ce ne vorrà ;) *La colpisce nello stomaco* Robina: Ahi...! Davide: Oh no! Robina :O ! Chris: La gara si fa interessante... ma tenete questi! *Da ai 12 eliminati dei telecomandi* Angelo: Cosa sono? Chris: I telecomandi per guidare i vostri razzi ;) . Sarete di intralcio ai finalisti ;) Martina: Muahahahahahah! Matteo: Va bene ;) Camilla: Adesso mi diverto :D Gaia: Mettiamocela tutta eh ;) Chris: Forza ragazzi ;) *Tutti guidano i loro razzi contro i 2 finalisti* Robina: Cavolo! *Sta per cadere ma viene presa da un razzo che la mette in groppa* Cosa..? Davide: ;) *A Robina* Robina: :D (Confessionali) Robina: Aaaaawww! Lo amo :D <3 <3 <3 . Mi ha anche salvato la vita :D ! Beh.. Adesso più che mai... Non posso deluderlo.. Davide: Dovere ;) <3 (Fine) Mal: Ehy! Dove scappi? *Vede il razzo di Kaori che gli si avvicina per farlo salire, e Mal sale* Chris: Wow! Sarà una lotta aerea ;) . Questa finale non poteva andare meglio di così! *I 2 finalisti continuano a combattere fra loro in aria in una titanica lotta. Si colpiscono ripetutamente ed evitano abbastanza razzi.* Robina: Cavolo.. Sono stanca morta... Mal: A chi lo dici... Non mi sarei però mai aspettato una lotta aerea XD Robina: Già XD Martina: Non sarà solo aerea miei cari! *Punta il razzo contro Matteo che viene inseguito* Matteo: Aiutoooooo! Brutta ****** ***** ***** **** ! Martina: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ahahahahahahahah! 3:) *Le si scarica il telecomando e si rompe il razzo* Che sfortuna -.- Matteo: Adesso a te ci penso io! *La prende e la scarica nel gabinetto della vergogna* Chris: *Sussurra* Finalmente... Camilla: Matteo... Lo ammetto... in questa puntata ti sto stimando di più XD ;) *Gli da il 5 Matteo: ;) *Si scaricano tutti i razzi e Mal e Robina atterrano di nuovo sulla piattaforma* Chris: Wow ragazzi! Potevate cadere... Invece vi trovate entrambi ancora sulla piattaforma! Da adesso si gioca senza i razzi! Date il meglio di voi per... Un milione di dollari!!! Mal e Robina: *-* *I ragazzi si colpiscono molte volte e dopo tanto tempo i 2 sn stanchi, poi Robina guarda Davide* Davide: DAI ROBINA CE LA PUOI FARE! Stefano: Ma non ce la farà mai U.U Davide: >.> -FINALE ORIGINALE- -FINALE DI ROBINA- Robina: *Sussurra fra se e se* Hai ragione Davide... Vincerò... PER IL POTERE DELL'AMORE! IL NOSTRO AMORE! *Robina colpisce così forte Mal, già stanco per i colpi precedenti, e lo butta giù* Mal: Noooooooooo! *Cade in acqua* Robina: Ho vinto? .... HO VINTO! Martina: *Ritorna inzuppata d'acqua* N-non può essere!! Mal: :\ Davide: VITTORIA :D !!! Camilla: Wow... :O Bianca: Cosa?! Stefano:Beh... Dovevo esserci io lì U.U Gaia: Ma stai zitto XD Robina: O Dio :D *-* Mairtina: Pff.. E' tutto truccato! *Eliminazione\Premiazione* Chris: Beh... E' chiaro.. Dopo 13 sfide entusiasmanti per me ed il pubblico,e spaccaossa per voi... Credo di dover annunciare la vincitrice di A tutto reality: Il Ritorno! Robina!!! :D Robina: O Dio! Ho vinto! *Prende il milione* Alla faccia di Martina eh U.U Martina: GRR! Brutta.. Chris: Ragazzi... A voi l'onore... *Tutti gli altri 13 concorrenti le lanciano gli anestetici* Matteo: Ahahahahahah! Vi adoro ragazzi :D Camilla: E quindi tutto ha avuto un lieto fine :D Mal: Vabé... Secondo non è male dopotutto :) . Davide: Non ti ha sconfitto Robina, ma il potere dell'amore (The power of love). Mal: Se, se... Ma alla fin fine il milione lo ha lei! Camilla: Beh... Tu li avresti sprecati per provare ad uccidermi... Mal: Come hai fatto ad indovinare e.e ? Camilla: -.-'' Idiota! Mal: XDDDD Chris: Ed è finita la prima edizione! Siamo in diretta da Pahkitew! Io sono il vostro Chris McLaine! Ringrazio tutti e 14 i partecipanti, in particolare la vincitrice Robina! E' stato tutto fantastico! Ci vediamo alla prossima stagione ;) . Nelfrattempo ricordatevi...Io sono Chris McLaine! E questo era il mitico: A tutto reality: Il Ritorno!!! -FINALE ALTERNATIVO- -FINALE DI MAL- Robina: *Sussurra fra se e se* Hai ragione Davide... Vincerò... PER IL POTERE DELL'AMORE! IL NOSTRO AMORE! *Robina prova a colpire Mal, ma lui evita il colpo e viene spinta giù da Mal* Mal: Mancato ;) Robina: Noooooooooo! *Cade in acqua* Mal: Vittoria!!! :D :D :D :D Martina: *Ritorna inzuppata d'acqua* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Robina: :( . Davide.. Ti ho deluso, vero? :'( Davide: Ma no sciocchina... Io ti amo sempre :D <3 . Sei stata fenomenale ;) Camilla: :'( . No! Mal No! Bianca: Dai, non fa niente Camilla, su col morale :D Camilla: :\ . Ha vinto il mio super nemico! Stefano:Beh... Dovevo esserci io lì U.U Gaia: Ma stai zitto XD idiota! Mal: Yeah :D !! Mairtina: Pff.. E' tutto truccato!!! Logico, no?! *Eliminazione\Premiazione* Chris: Beh... E' chiaro.. Dopo 13 sfide entusiasmanti per me ed il pubblico,e spaccaossa per voi... Credo di dover annunciare il vincitore di A tutto reality: Il Ritorno! Robina!!! :D Mal: Evvai! :D ! *Prende il milione e lo sbatte in faccia a Martina*Ti piacerebbe eh? 3:) ahahahahah! Martina: GRR! Io ti... Chris: Ragazzi... A voi l'onore... *Tutti gli altri 13 concorrenti le lanciano gli anestetici* Matteo: Ahahahahahah! Vi adoro ragazzi :D Camilla: Beh... Anche se ha vinto Mal... Si può dire un... Lieto fine :) Robina: Vabé... Seconda è forte :D Davide: Beh, infatti :) . E poi ci rimane il potere dell'amore <3 (The power of love) Mal: Se, se... Ma alla fin fine il milione lo ho io! Camilla: Beh... Lei li avrebbe utilizzati bene U.U Mal: Sei solo gelosa e.e Camilla: -.-'' Idiota! Mal: XDDDD Chris: Ed è finita la prima edizione! Siamo in diretta da Pahkitew! Io sono il vostro Chris McLaine! Ringrazio tutti e 14 i partecipanti, in particolare il vincitore Mal! E' stato tutto fantastico! Ci vediamo alla prossima stagione ;) . Nelfrattempo ricordatevi...Io sono Chris McLaine! E questo era il mitico: A tutto reality: Il Ritorno!!! Paritolarità * Robina è la prima donna a vincere un'edizione. * Robina è il primo concorrente in assoluto a vincere un'edizione. * Robina è il primo concorrente delle Aquile assassine a vincere un'edizione. * Robina è la prima donna delle Aquile Assassine a vincere un'edizione. * Robina è la vincitrice ufficiale di questa edizione. * Il titolo della puntata è ispirato non solo alla canzone di Céline Dion, "The Power of Love",ma anche alla canzone dei Frankie Goes to Hollywood, "The Power of Love". * Questa è la prima puntata finale in assoluto. * La sfida di questa puntata è un remake della sfida della seconda puntata. Casualmente Mal vinse quella sfida e perde in questo ramake, mentre Robina in quella sfida fa un fiasco ma vince in questo remake.